


The Measure of a Man [Podfic]

by greeniron, ignipes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad sixteenth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Measure of a Man [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Measure of a Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61403) by [ignipes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes). 



 

[mp3 ](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Singles/Measure%20of%20a%20Man.mp3)  (10.4 MB) / [audiobook](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Singles/Measure%20of%20a%20Man.m4b) (5.8 MB)

Length: 11:15 


End file.
